User blog:Corbierr/Zeno's Final Trick- A Patrome OS
The room was nothing special, but yet something felt unnatural and tense about it. Something was about to happen. Something has happened there already, of course. It was the library, looking just as it did when the exhibition was being closed up- the space was filled with boxes of artifacts, or at least, that’s what they were filled with on that one afternoon. The afternoon a portal to the underworld had been opened, and a certain psychopath was dragged away from the living world in a mix of fire, smoke and screams of anguish, doomed to be erased from existence, soul and all. That was of course assuming he actually had a soul. From what anyone knew of him, he may as well have been a sinner without the fate to serve Ammut, whose insistence on serving himself and only himself got him eaten by the goddess instead. At least, that’s what was supposed to happen that day. That didn’t stop his voice from entering the library, echoing off the walls, sounding as cold and mocking as it did in life- or even more so. “Come out, you silly child,” and then Rufus himself appeared. He began to prowl around the library, his piercing blue eyes scanning the surroundings for any signs of life- any sign that someone else was here with him. “I know you’re hiding here! You can’t hide on me forever!” He shouted, while kicking over boxes and letting an evil smile appear on his face. “I will find you eventually...and you won’t escape from me again. I have a debt to repay.” ----- Patricia woke up, heart beating wildly as if it wanted to escape her chest, sweat drenching her clothes and some of her bed sheets. That was the third Rufus related dream that week, and the most realistic of them all. She rolled over and glanced at KT. Her roommate was still asleep. That made sense; the clock said five thirty. Nobody got up until at least seven unless they were on a Sibuna mission, or simply couldn’t help it. Trying not to wake her friend up, she opened up the window and looked outside, desperately craving fresh air. The cold wind that greeted her was a welcome surprise. The outside world was wet, dark and chilly. A storm had passed through that night, leaving behind mud and a gray sky. But it was Saturday. Nobody would want to go outside today anyways. She closed her eyes and took a breath of the refreshing air. When she opened them again, she nearly screamed, only muffled when she bit down on her hand in another attempt not to disturb KT. Rufus was outside her window! Rufus was here. Patricia tried to keep her breathing steady and watched him carefully, while slowly reaching for her phone to call the police. But the minute she blinked again, he was gone without a trace. That dream must have messed with my head. She decided, with a sigh, and closed the window before the room became unbearably cold. I need to relax a little. Not like Rufus messing with her mind was anything new. She still remembered the raw terror and feeling of vulnerability she felt that week he was stalking her. Maybe he was just stalking her once again, but this time from the afterlife. Patricia thought back to what he said in the dream. “I will find you eventually...and you won’t escape from me again. I have a debt to repay.” What did that mean? That he was coming back, and coming back specifically for her? Why? What did I do to deserve this, besides escape him? Before she freaked out again, she forced herself to take some deep breaths and think. It was only a dream. An unfortunate, but ultimately meaningless, recurring nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. After all, she wasn’t some sort of Chosen One or Osirian. She didn’t get prophetic dreams. She decided to leave the room, knowing that she was far too awake, and too anxious, to try and go back to sleep, and staying there was making her feel claustrophobic. Entering the kitchen, Patricia grabbed a glass and looked for the juice in the fridge to pour herself some. Everything was quiet. She was awake before everyone, even Trudy and Victor, who never slept past sunrise. At least that’s what she thought until she heard footsteps. Patricia instinctively tensed up, imagining Rufus creeping through the halls, coming to kidnap her and drag her back to the barn or the warehouse, back into his twisted, evil game of trying to get immortality. Well, the person in the hall was certainly a creep, but not a dangerous one. “Jerome,” she greeted him flatly. “What are you doing up?” “So far, nothing.” He told her with a tired smirk as he took his usual seat at the dinner table. He looked exhausted and run-down, with messy hair and dark circles under his eyes. There was also a certain tiredness in his voice, and a tense aura about him. Patricia found herself being a bit worried for him, even if she’d never admit it. “And you, Trixie?” “None of your business, Clarke.” Jerome rolled his eyes. “You’re in a lovely mood today.” “Yeah, well, I didn’t have a great night.” She responded, taking her seat at the table as well with her now-full glass of juice. “Sorry for inconveniencing you.” He just laughed and grabbed an apple from the fruitbowl. “So really,” Patricia asked him, after taking a sip of her juice. “Why are you up?” “I could ask you the same. So I think I will! Why are you up, Patricia?” She sighed and gave him a hard stare before answering, “If you must know, I had a bad dream last night, but it’s over with now, and I’m fine.” Jerome gave her a strange look. “Really?” “What?” Patricia felt insulted by the way she was being stared at and questioned. “It happens, Jerome. Leave me alone.” She was about to take her juice and leave the room. “I’m not judging you, Trixie, I just…” He sounded suddenly serious and worried, enough to make her stay in the kitchen with him. “I had a dream as well.” “Oh.” She brushed it off for a moment as she grabbed her own apple from the fruitbowl. Then it hit her. “Oh.” Jerome nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Nothing important, yeah?” Patricia looked her friend over, while mentally connecting the dots. “You dreamed about Rufus last night, didn’t you?” His head snapped up and he dropped his still-uneaten apple on the table. “How did you know about… of course you had the same dream. How silly of me.” “Don’t act so surprised! I knew him too, remember? Stalked and kidnapped before you even met him?” “Right, I...forgot about that. Sorry, Trixie. But what do you think this means? Is Rufus back? Tell me he isn’t back, Patricia. I can’t deal with him for a third year in a row.” “Hey, don’t ask me about all this! I don’t want to deal with him either, you know! Let’s just...not freak out about it yet, yeah?” Jerome stood up and faced her. “Well, what if he is back, huh? We need do something about this before he-” She threw the juice at his face, hoping the shock would calm him down. “What was that for?!” He demanded, grabbing a towel to wash his face off. “You were going crazy, and I just helped you. You’re welcome.” “Yeah, yeah…” Patricia rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. “Look, it’ll be okay, Jerome. Rufus is a fruitloop. If he is back, Eddie could probably just-” Jerome interrupted her. “Banish him with his Osirian powers, yadda, yadda, yadda... “ He finally took a bite of the apple. “I just don’t want to have to wait for him to get some stupid vision and come to our rescue. Do you really want to wait for that either?” “Of course not! But what is the alternative? It wouldn’t be like we could just attack him again. He’ll be a ghost. You can’t punch a ghost.” “No, but we can try to do something to stop him!” “Do you honestly think we can?” He gave her a hard, serious stare. “I don’t know. But I want us to try.” Patricia was caught off guard by his determined tone, and found herself unable to disagree with him. She wasn’t one to just sit back and let things happen. If there was anything she could do, she wanted to do it, no matter what. “Partners?” She held out her hand to him. Jerome shook it. “Partners.” -------- Jerome was sitting on the couch, reading a book, trying to keep his mind occupied. Patricia was nearby, mostly staring out the window, as if Rufus would appear at any minute. She told him about his appearance outside the House, and now both of them were on the alert for any sign of their enemy. Some had already woken up, but most were still asleep. Trudy was in the kitchen helping KT, who was on chores that day, to put away the breakfast dishes. Fabian was sitting in the dining room practicing his guitar, now that he was comfortable with playing when others were around. The music was okay, but unfitting for the situation. It was too happy and energized, while this day was going slow and was quite depressing. The rain had started up again and the general mood was tense, but only he and Patricia understood why. Jerome temporarily wondered how Willow, with all her aura-sensing abilities, would take it when she woke up. Break out the cyprus oil, he thought with a dry sense of humor, as lightning temporarily lit up the otherwise dim room like firecracker. There was more lightning a moment later, but this time Patricia reacted to it. She slapped his arm, while still staring out the window. By the expression on her face, he knew she’d seen Rufus again. Jerome put the book down and immediately joined her side. “He was just here, I swear it.” He swallowed and said, putting his hand on her shoulder in an awkward attempt to be comforting. But when she glanced at him, he nervously took it off. “Let’s watch. If we see him again, we’ll...we’ll…” “We’ll what?” Patricia glanced at him. “Follow him?” She had a look on her face that told him she thought he was insane. And maybe he was. But Jerome also knew that this was important. If they couldn’t find him, if they couldn’t prove to themselves he was really there...they wouldn’t be able to stop him when the time comes. “Yes...follow him.” I sure hope I know what I’m talking about. “Isn’t that a little like playing right into his hands?” “Not if we only get close enough to know he’s here.” I’m probably a moron right now. Patricia was about to respond, when more lightning struck. And then Jerome saw it through the window- a familiar silhouette. “Trixie, Trixie, look, look, look! Did you see it?” The hairs on the back of his neck were beginning to stand up, and he felt strangely cold from deep within. It was the sort of internal chill, the strange feeling like his stomach was filled with ice cubes, that made him feel almost paralyzed to the spot for the moment. He hadn’t seen Rufus’ face, but the simple idea of those piercing eyes, especially when attached to a body made of shadow, scared him straight to his bloodstream. “I saw it!” She told him, stiffening up. “Saw what?” Fabian had wandered over, having laid his guitar to rest on the table. “What are you both looking at over here?” His new partner-in-crime shrugged him off and said, speaking quickly, “Lightning! Just...just the lightning.” “It’s...kind of our new thing.” Jerome lied to him, then turned his focus back to the outside world, where he just knew Rufus was lurking around...waiting for him and Patricia...always watching him… “Are you two okay? You’re acting like you’ve both seen a ghost.” “Of course not!” Patricia replied, clearly with more nervousness in her tone than before. “What makes you say that?” Jerome realized there was time to throw it back at Fabian, and said with a smirk, “Are you saying you’re thinking there’s a ghost around this place? A little paranoid, are we? Maybe this stormy weather has gotten to you, eh?” Fabian frowned and gave him a worried look. “No, I mean...no! I haven’t seen a ghost, I’m just wondering why you two are…” “Ah, look at the time!” Patricia grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the window before Fabian could finish what he was saying. “We need to get going on our...you know.” “Yes, of course! See you later, Rutter. Good luck with that ghost of yours!” The two of them walked into the laundry room and closed the door behind them. Patricia leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, giving him an annoyed stare. “Way to go, Jerome, now he’s going to be suspicious of us.” Jerome let out a laugh. “Hah, that nerd will probably just start looking stuff up on that laptop of his to solve the ‘mystery’. He’ll never figure out what’s going on. You Sibuna guys were always kind of slow that way.” He teased her, with a smirk on his face. “Excuse me, Mr. Descendant. Remind me what happened at the gatehouse that time?” “Ha ha ha. Anyways, we know he’s here. Now what?” “I believe you told me we were going to follow him?” “Right, well…” He frowned and struggled to think his way out of his one. “I did, didn’t I?” Patricia rolled her eyes and grabbed him again. “Come on, genius. Get your coat. We’re going to chase him down.” I really hate my own plans sometimes. ------ The rain and wind was stronger than it seemed from inside the house. It threatened to blow the two of them off their feet as they ran through. Patricia’s boots soon filled up with mud and rain water, and at every crack of thunder, at every blinding flash of lightning, she jumped, expecting Rufus to come up behind her and Jerome, grabbing them and dragging them both away. He’s a ghost now, She attempted to remind herself. He can’t do any dragging. “Where are we going, exactly?” Jerome yelled over the sound of the storm. “We’re not far from the gatehouse. Let’s go there and think of a new plan while we dry off. This was a dumb idea.” “Yeah, thanks for making me do this, Trixie!” She looked behind her to give him an annoyed look, but that was when she saw a particular shape in the distance… “Run.” “What?” “Run! Hurry! He’s behind us!” “Oh god! Come on!” The two of them took off sprinting. The mud and water went flying behind them and into their faces. Patricia tasted it in her mouth and felt it in her eyes. But still she kept running, fearing the alternative… Suddenly she hit a thick and slippery mud puddle that caught her by surprise. Her foot caught and she fell, landing face first into the wet dirt. A moment later, there was a loud plopping noise and a groan as Jerome fell beside her. Aching and bogged down from the water and sludge sticking to her clothes and body, she could, for the moment, barely get up. She closed her eyes, trying to spit out the dirt that got into her mouth and breathe a little bit… When she opened them, Patricia’s initial reaction was to close them again and re-open them, wondering if she might have slipped into a dream when in the mud and had to wake herself up. But nope, she was suddenly no longer outside. Instead, she was in the gatehouse. But that wasn’t the weird thing. Her clothes were completely dry. She dare even say they were spotless. “Jerome?” She looked beside her feet to see him still laying on the ground. “Jerome! Get up…” He groaned and picked himself up to his feet. Then he noticed. “What the...how did we get here? And...how did we get dry?” Patricia shrugged and looked around. “That’s what I’d like to know… do you have your phone on you?” “...Apparently, I do.” Jerome pulled it from his pocket. “You want me to call someone or something?” “Just...yeah, actually.” She said. “That’d be great.” “Right.” He pressed one of the random numbers on his speed-dial. “I guess I’m calling Sweetie Junior. He’d better pick up.” He’s calling Eddie? I guess that makes sense. He was the Osirian, after all. If he needed to do a banishing… The phone rang and rang, but about a minute later, Jerome hung up, looking defeated. “It said he didn’t pick up.” “Great…” She said sarcastically, then proceeded to wander around the room. “Well, we might as well get out of here. There’s nothing to do in here, and I think it stopped storming.” “That’s odd, isn’t it?” “Of course it is. I’m just trying not to feel insane today? I had quite enough of that two years ago, I don’t need to try it out a second time.” Jerome laughed a little bit, as the two of them walked towards the door and swung it open. They left into the no-longer-storming gatehouse… And then she glanced behind her as the door slammed shut. There was no door behind her. There was no gatehouse behind her. She and Jerome were standing in front of the mud puddle they had fallen into, in the middle of the rain, in the middle of the school grounds. Once again, they were wet and coated in mud. “...Jerome?” “You’re not going crazy, Trixie.” He told her, eyes fixed on the mud. “I see it too.” “Do you still have your phone with you?” Jerome shrugged and checked each of his pockets. “Guess not.” He sounded almost expressionless and tired, as if this wasn’t the biggest mind screw ever. Of course, she couldn’t muster up any strong emotions at the moment either. It was as if her senses were still trying to play catch up with that had just happened. “What now?” He looked from the mud puddle and focused on her. She met his gaze, and he said, “We continue moving, of course.” And so, they turned away from the mud, and continued running towards the gatehouse. Let’s just hope we actually get inside of it for real, this time. ----- By the time the building came into view, Jerome had seen Rufus’ shadow at least three more times. But neither of them could run very fast for very long, at least not with the rain and mud holding them down. He felt almost to the point where he’d completely lose all oxygen, and suffocate there, in the middle of the storm, with his former master hunting him down. That was when they reached the door. “It’s real, right?” he asked Patricia. “Don’t ask me! Come on, let’s just get inside before we drown out here, illusion or not.” Jerome agreed with her and grabbed for the doorknob. To his surprise and delight, it was unlocked. “Alright! Let’s go on in.” He smiled, stepping out of the way. “Ladies first, of course.” She rolled her eyes and took the steps into the gatehouse. ...Or at least, she would have, if she didn’t end up hitting some sort of force field and stumbling back, groaning. “Are you okay, Trixie?” “Yeah, yeah, it’s just...I think...this is definitely another trick.” Jerome felt the space where the entrance should have been. It was solid, and felt like stone. After he realized this, the “door” vanished and the illusion was broken. “Good news and bad news. Good news is, this is definitely the gatehouse. Bad news, you walked into a wall.” He said, flatly, while patting the stone. Patricia sighed, and said, “Okay, whatever! We have no time to lose. Let’s just find the real entrance and get inside?” “Right.” They both ran around, checking every door they found to see if it really was a door, mostly by throwing stones and listening for the sound of brick. It took five minutes before they reached the back entrance, where Patricia entered the key code and the two of them were finally able to get inside. The two of them entered into the main room, where Miss Denby had kept all of her creepy belongings. Many of them were still here, but a few had been taken by a few brave students on dares. Patricia looked confused for a minute. “I could have sworn…” “Something wrong, Trixie?” “Well…” She looked behind her, then shrugged. “I thought something was wrong here, but I guess not…” Shrugging it off, Jerome couldn’t help but break out in laughter and flop down on the couch. He was getting it muddy and wet, but he couldn’t care less about the fate of furniture left behind by the evil teacher who once lived there. “What’s so funny?” “Just…” He couldn’t finish the sentence right away due to laughter. “Just glad we made it…” Patricia sat down next to him and sighed. “Yeah, me too… but it’s not over yet.” “Come on Trixie, live a little!” Jerome threw a pillow at her, which she blocked in annoyance and let fall to the floor. He laughed a little more at that. “Can’t you just be happy we’re still alive and out of the rain?” “Jerome, if I celebrated every time I was out of danger, I’d still be partying from the time Rufus died,” After that, there was suddenly an awkward silence. Jerome’s mind returned to focus on his former master. Rufus was the last person he ever wanted to think about again, and yet...somehow he kept thinking about him, even before the nightmares started. The blackmail and the first near-death experience with him was bad enough, but once he came back as the Collector, his fears had become laser focused on that one simple topic. The idea that Rufus was still alive somehow, having escaped death once again, and was back for more. And now he was. Jerome suddenly felt uncomfortable where he was sitting and shifted his position. “I’m scared, Jerome.” Patricia said, suddenly. He looked at her. It was one of the few times he’d ever heard her admit to being weak in any sense. And she had never admitted it directly to him before. “Me too.” He replied, locking her gaze. “I feel like I’ll die of fear before the day is over, if that crazy snake doesn’t get me first.” She laughed, but it wasn’t exactly a humored laugh. It seemed more like a nervous reaction than anything. “Yeah, I know what you mean… It’s hard not having anyone else to talk to about this, isn’t it? I feel like the others, they just…they just wouldn’t get it. They’d probably just consider us lucky that our biggest fear is a regular human.” “Not anymore…” Jerome commented, taking a pause to listen to the sound of the thunder outside. It almost sounded like giant, angry footsteps, from some monster coming to attack. But yet, it was unusually calming as well. Maybe because he knew that unlike Rufus, the thunder itself was not at all a threat. “But did you just call Rufus a human?” He asked, teasingly nudging her arm. “Okay, yeah, that was wrong.” Patricia had a small smile break out on her face, but then it disappeared soon after. “Some people just don’t realize that sometimes it’s the regular people who are the most dangerous.” Jerome agreed with her on that one. Sometimes, normal people were the ones who caused the most horror- the idea that someone so twisted and so far gone could still be human. Of course, Rufus was now some sort of reality-twisting demon ghost, but at one time...he was once a normal guy. For a moment, he wondered what it was that drove him so far off the deep end. But he didn’t want to know. “Why do you think he’s after us?” “We were his pawns...and he wants to continue playing with us. It’s chess without an opponent, and without a goal…” “I kind of feel bad for not talking to you about Rufus before.” She told him, after a pause. “It helps, doesn’t it?” “Yeah...it does.” The two of them smiled at each-other for just a moment before there was a loud noise coming from one of the other rooms- a deafening bang. And then silence fell over the gatehouse, with the exception of the rain. Jerome and Patricia both sprung up from the couch, following it up with shared and frightened glances. “What do you think that was?” She asked him. “I think we both know...should we go find him?” Patricia frowned. “Are you sure it’s safe?” “Oh, it’s definitely not safe. But we came out here for a reason, and damn it, I want to do something.” Jerome declared. “Come on, Trixie. We’re in this together.” She took a deep breath and nodded. “Let’s go…” ----- Upon entering the next room, Patricia braced herself for a sudden shift in setting, another mind screw. They were back in the room where they had come in, except now everything had been knocked over. Great. But this explained her confusion before. She knew something was strange, and now it clicked. When entering from the password door, they were led to the stairs that would lead to the tank room. That’s where they had been the entire time, and were only now just entering the true entry room. At least, that’s what she’d go with for now. It was much easier than trying to figure out the entire truth. Her head was already starting to hurt as she tried to wrap her mind around this whole scenario… “Well this is convenient.” Jerome said, walking into the room. “You’re not kidding…” Patricia muttered, trying not to step on the broken glass from the jars that had shattered on the floor. But her partner wasn’t so lucky. She heard a scream and turned to see him laying on the floor, a giant shard going through his shoe into his foot. There was also the blood. “Jerome, don’t move. Okay? I’m going to use the phone here to call for Victor to come.” “Why Victor?” He yelled back. “Would you rather sit there in pain?” “...No…” That reply was more of a whimper. As she found the phone and dialed the number for Anubis House, she heard him moaning and complaining and cursing and thrashing around on the floor. “Stay still and stay calm!” She shouted at him, while nervously waiting for the phone to finish ringing. See Denby? This is why you don’t leave your weird jars out in your living room. Wait a minute. The jars were never in the living room at all… Now that she realized this, all the broken glass and fallen shelves had vanished, including the shard in Jerome’s foot. That didn’t stop him from still being on the ground in pain. “Jerome!” Patricia screamed, slamming the phone down. “It’s another illusion! It’s not real!” “It feels real!” “That’s because you think it is! Tell yourself it’s not, hurry!” He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. She could hear the crying and the obvious pain in each desperate gasp he made. But then, he slowly picked himself up. “I...I think I’m okay. Thanks, Trixie.” “Don’t mention it.” Jerome wandered over to her (with a limp, because the pain definitely wouldn’t just go away that fast) and said, weakly, “Now what?” Patricia thought about it and looked around the room. “Rufus has too much power over us here,” she decided. “Let’s go.” “Are you sure you children want to do that?” She screamed and Jerome stiffened up immediately at the sound of their former kidnapper’s voice. But Rufus himself was nowhere in sight. “Yeah, you’re right.” Jerome said quickly. “Besides, the rain is kind of refreshing anyways.” The two of them ran towards the door, but Patricia suddenly felt like she was being choked and fell to the floor. “Patricia!” Her friend ran over to her. “Get up.” “I…” She struggled to breathe enough in order to speak. “I think Rufus was choking me.” “Was I? Or was it just another illusion?” She tensed up and looked around wildly for him, as Jerome pulled her to her feet. “Don’t listen to him, Patricia, he’s just trying to confuse you even more! We have to go!” “Yeah…” They tried to continue again, but they ended up slamming into a wall again. The real door was on the other side of the room. Patricia groaned and pulled Jerome towards the correct exit. When they finally left, they were outside again...well, at least it seemed to be. It was now a bright and sunny morning, with birds chirping and a cloudless sky. That didn’t stop the two of them from still being covered in mud and rain water, however. “I like this illusion.” Jerome commented cheerfully. Of course, his acknowledgement of it being fake made the storm come back. “Oh, come on!” She laughed a little and then took off running beside him. Patricia wasn’t entirely sure where they were headed, but she wanted to get away from that damn Gatehouse. That place was full of trouble, from sinner coffins to ghostly illusions… Not that the rest of the Anubis Estate was any safer. When the Frobisher Library came into view, Patricia automatically hesitated. Yes, it meant temporary shelter and warmth, but… “It was in our dream,” she mentioned, looking at Jerome, who looked tempted to go inside. “I’m worried.” “I know, I know. But unless you want to go back to the House and get everyone else in danger, or go to the school and let Rufus torment us with chem lab chemicals…” She got the point and followed him into the library. Thankfully, when first entering, everything looked normal. There weren’t even the boxes from the dream. “I hate this place…” Jerome said, looking around. “So many bad memories of Jasper and Rufus…” Patricia sighed and leaned against one of the bookshelves. “Yeah, but at least it’s dry.” He laughed. “Don’t give him ideas…” “I don’t need any.” Jerome seemed so surprised that he nearly fell into the table. “Rufus! Haven’t you ever heard of introducing yourself before you speak?” He ranted, shouting to the disembodied voice that had disappeared as soon as it had come. So, in theory, he was screaming at nobody. “Calm down, Jerome.” “I know…” He sighed, and took a seat. She joined him at the table. “We’ll fight him off.” “I know…” But he seemed unconvinced. Patricia didn’t believe it either, but she needed to keep hoping. “If you want to fight me, then come and get me, children!” And that time, Rufus was standing directly behind them. ----- Jerome fell out of his chair and stared up at the ghost who made other ghosts seem nice. Patricia helped him up, but he could feel her hands trembling. Rufus came even closer. His eyes were even icier than before, his clothes seemed even darker. His smile was even crueler. “You two have escaped me for far too long. NOW, IF I’M GOING TO DIE ALONE AND INSANE,” He suddenly started shouting, just as he did in life, and it was just as terrifying eve now. “YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO JOIN ME!” Patricia flipped the table over and then the both of them prepared to run away, but Rufus wasn’t stalled so easily. He came towards them, and as he did, the distance away from him seemed to grow bigger with every step- literally. The room was appearing to stretch out. Jerome knew it was just an illusion. But that didn’t stop him from tripping over the stairs when they suddenly came out of nowhere. “Up the stairs, hurry!” Patricia urged, and he nodded and followed her up. Rufus was right behind them, coming for them, reaching out for them… They made it up and Jerome noticed a sarcophagus. He scrambled over and motioned it to Patricia, before pointing urgently to Rufus. She seemed to understand what he was saying, and joined him. Rufus reached them. He stopped to face them. Patricia opened it up, and Jerome went behind him and shoved him in with all his strength. For such a big guy, Rufus went in surprisingly easily. So they locked it. And then they proceeded to push it over the edge of the stairs, with him pounding and yelling at both of them. Jerome laughed and hugged Patricia. If nothing else, they’d at least stopped him temporarily! He’d never felt so relieved in his entire life. Then he looked again, and realized the error that had been made. There was no sarcophagus on the first floor, and no Rufus for that matter. On the floor, bleeding from where his nose had hit the tile, was Eddie. His stomach churned, and Jerome nudged Patricia, while dreading her reaction. When she turned around, she shrieked and ran down the stairs after her boyfriend. Jerome came with her. He was dead, of course. He’d broken his nose so badly it was a fatal injury. Patricia didn’t say anything. She just hid her head in Jerome’s chest and began to sob. Jerome hugged her close. It was over, but not in the way either of them had wanted it to end...Rufus had won, and Eddie was dead. Or maybe, that was just another illusion. Category:Blog posts